


2000 Feet

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The fluffiest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Doyoung is afraid of heights and Jaehyun takes him on a hot air balloon ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2000 Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF

Doyoung is afraid of heights. His parents had found out the hard way when they took him to an amusement park at the age of five and forced him to ride the Ferris Wheel. It was just one of those facts that everyone knew about him. Everyone except his boyfriend, apparently.

For his birthday Jaehyun has gifted him a hot air balloon ride. Doyoung, seeing the the expectant look on his boyfriend's face, had done his very best to look both pleased and excited as he received the card.

"Do you like it?" Jaehyun had asked.

"Of course I do. I love it," Doyoung had replied without hesitation. Nothing made him happier than seeing Jaehyun happy.

"I knew it!"

Doyoung, crushed by the other man's larger frame could only laugh, equal parts relieved and frightened. Relieved that Jaehyun had believed his little act and frightened at the prospect of having to ride in a hot air balloon. He wraps his arms around the man in his lap and holds him close.

In order to calm his nerves Doyoung takes advantage of their close proximity, nibbling on Jaehyun's earlobe. His boyfriend shudders against him and he chuckles again.

"So predictable."

"Oh, yeah?" Jaehyun challenges.

And before Doyoung can answer, Jaehyun has shifted them to a laying position on the couch, his knees straddling slender hips.

"How's that for predictable?"

"Hmmm..." Doyoung hums. He brings the tip of his index finger to his mouth, pondering. He taps his bottom lip once, twice, three times and Jaehyun has had enough.

He grabs both of Doyoung's thin wrists in one hand, easily pinning them over his head. He watches his boyfriend grin wide, his own heart doing a tiny flip. Jaehyun can only shake his head as he says, "You drive me crazy. You know that?"

"That's my job and I'm damn good at it."

Nodding in agreement, Jaehyun leans forward to kiss Doyoung's smart mouth.

It's the night before the dreaded hot air balloon ride and Doyoung can't sleep. He shifts in the bed again, rolling over to face the man next to him. It's too late to back out now and Doyoung sighs, not in the least bit surprised at the lengths he was willing to go to in order to make Jaehyun happy.

As if on cue Jaehyun, with his eyes still closed mumbles, "If you roll around in this bed one more time I'm gonna pick your ass up and drop you on the couch."

"Sorry, babe. Did I wake you?"

"Of course not. I'm sleep talking."

Even though he knows Jaehyun is joking, he still feels hurt. He puts his back to sleep talking male, opting to hug his pillow instead.

At the lack of response Jaehyun finally open his eyes. He can barely make out Doyoung's form under the rumpled blankets.

"Doyoung?"

Still no response. Jaehyun scoots forward to take the smaller man in his arms. He kisses the top of Doyoung's head.

"Such a good boy. Falling asleep right away."

Doyoung snorts.

"Still awake, I see. What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?"

He feels Doyoung shrug in his arms.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little" Doyoung finally admit because its easier in the dark where he can't see Jaehyun's face.

"Why? Afraid I'm gonna pop the question?"

Lightning quick, Doyoung rolls back over to shove Jaehyun in the chest.

"Don't joke about that!"

"Who says I'm joking? I think it'd be really romantic, offering you a ring at 2000 feet up in the air."

_2000 feet? Do hot air balloons really go that high? I'm screwed._

"It would not be romantic!" Doyoung fires back, determined not to let his nerves get the best of him. "It would be cheesy and cliche and that's not how its gonna happen anyway."

"It's not?" Jaehyun had been making a joke, but Doyoung's small outburst had piqued his interest.

"Of course not. I'm gonna propose to you."

The words fly out before Doyoung can stop them and he's instantly embarrassed. He's grateful, once again, for dark room because Jaehyun can't see his blush.

"Hmmmm..." Jaehyun hums. "I don't think so."

"You're right. It's too soon. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry." Doyoung feels like a fool, an anxious one at that. He sweats, waiting for Jaehyun's response.

"Nah. I'm proposing to you."

"What -"

"Yeah, its gonna be me. Definitely."

Doyoung frees himself from Jaehyun's embrace to sit up in bed. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"No it's not. It's gonna be me because I'm older. I'm the hyung."

Jaehyun scoffs. He'd dropped honorifics long ago, when they first started dating.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means respect you elders, Jaehyun-ah," Doyoung replies with a smirk.

"Whatever. Can we go back to sleep now?"

Doyoung hums in agreement and they settle into a comfortable position, limbs and blankets tangled in an intimate and familiar way.

"I love you, Doyoung," Jaehyun whispers, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

No response.

"Doyoung.... Doyoung?"

Jaehyun can barely make it out, but the wide grin on Doyoung's face has him rolling his eyes. He takes a deep breath.

"Doyoung _hyung._ "

Doyoung opens one eye, trying his best not to laugh at the irritation etched on Jaehyun's face.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jaehyun-ah. Now lets sleep."

Even before they reach 2000 feet Jaehyun knows he's made a big mistake. How did he not know that Doyoung was so afraid of heights? No, afraid wasn't the right word, petrified. Yeah, Doyoung is looking pretty petrified right about now.

 

"I'm sorry, babe! I didn't know!" Jaehyun exclaims for the thousandth time since take off. "We'll land as soon as possible, okay? I promise."

Doyoung nods into the crook of Jaehyun's neck. He'd shut his eyes as soon as the basket had left the ground.

Basket. Doyoung can't believe he's floating in the sky while seated in an oversized picnic basket. The damn thing didn't even have seatbelts. Their pilot had been nice enough, patiently explaining take off and landing procedures with a smile on his face, but for the life of him Doyoung could not figure out why someone would choose this career path. He keeps his eyes shut and grips Jaehyun's hand even tighter.

Even though he's sure Doyoung has broken several bones in his hand, Jaehyun doesn't complain. Sure, Doyoung could've told him that he didn't want to go on the hot air balloon ride, but Jaehyun feels like he should've already known that. What kind of boyfriend was he? A horrible one, that kind. They stay like that for awhile, Jaehyun running his thumb over the back of Doyoung's hand.

"Jaehyun?"

His voice is barely above a whisper and Jaehyun almost doesn't hear him.

"Yes?"

"Are we almost done?"

 _I am officially the worst boyfriend ever,_ Jaehyun thinks.

He lifts their linked hands to kiss the back of Doyoung's.

"Almost done. Just a little while longer, okay? I'm so sorry."

He feels Doyoung nod against him.

"No, it's okay. You can get up and get a better look at the view. I'll be okay."

"No way. I'm staying right here beside you."

Truthfully the view was amazing, but Jaehyun was keeping it to himself. No point in sharing since Doyoung couldn't see it. He'd chosen the flight late in the day so they could watch the sky change colors.

"Go. Maybe you can take some pictures for me so I know what in missing?"

Jaehyun hesitates for a moment before asking, "Are you sure? I don't mind sitting with you."

"I'm sure. Just don't take too long."

"Okay, I'll be quick."

With a little reluctance Doyoung lets him go, gripping the edge of the bench instead. While he feels his anxiety grow, he's determined to do this for Jaehyun. He shouldn't miss out because of his own fear. He stays as still as a rock, focusing on his breathing.

Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Doyoung is totally in the zone when Jaehyun's voice interrupts his focus.

"Doyoung? You don't have to answer. I just wanted to say that I can't wait for you to see the pictures. It's so... It's truly breathtaking."

Breathtaking? Not that Jaehyun wasn't eloquent or expressive, it just wasn't like him to use such a word. He always said exactly what he was feeling without exaggeration. The view must really be something.

Steeling his nerves, Doyoung wills the fear away so that he can share this special moment with Jaehyun.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Doyoung opens his eyes and the scene that greets him has his heart stuttering in his chest.

_This must be heaven and he must be an angel._

The last rays of sunlight perfectly frame Jaehyun's body. The red - orange light catches his skin in just the right way, casting a soft glow.

"Jaehyun," he croaks, voice thick with unspoken emotion.

At the sound of Doyoung's voice Jaehyun turns to face him. He's shocked at first, to find his boyfriend staring back at him, but it passes quickly. The smile that Jaehyun is aiming his way just about stops Doyoung's heart.

_Now that's a sight that would take anyone's breath away._

Doyoung is uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the nigh. The landing had gone smoothly enough and even though his legs were shaking Doyoung had managed the traditional champagne toast. They'd gone to dinner and Doyoung had barely touched his food. Jaehyun had let it slide, thinking that he must still be pretty shaken up from the ride, but now he was starting to get worried.

They're laying in bed and, thankfully, Doyoung had allowed Jaehyun to wrap his arms around him.

"Are you mad at me?" Jaehyun finally asks, unable to bear the silence for one more second.

"No. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Good stuff," Doyoung replies, a faint smile on his face.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I was thinking that it wasn't so bad."

"The balloon ride? You hated it. You were scared the entire time."

"I did and I was, but you were there and that made it better."

Not knowing how to respond to that, Jaehyun just kisses his boyfriend on the forehead.

"You know what else?"

"What else?"

"The most breathtaking sight at 2000 feet? It was you."

At a total loss for words, Jaehyun leans in for a kiss. He gives it his all, hoping he can convey all the emotions he doesn't have the words for. It's a passionate kiss that leave both men panting when the pull apart.

"I love you so much, Doyoung."

"I love you too," Doyoung replies, threading his fingers through Jaehyun's short brown locks.

"So does that mean you'll let me propose?"

"In your dreams."

"Guess we better get to it then."

Jaehyun wraps his arms around Doyoung once more and the two men settle into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned on posting any of my work here, but I'm passionate about dojae and want to share my love for them even if I'm not the most confident. If you made it to the end of this, thank you!


End file.
